Like a Messedup Fairy Tale
by PurpLeMonSteR0024
Summary: Summary inside. Just read it.


A/N: Hey!~~~ \:D/ Woot! Second Fic! First AU. Haha. \:D/ =)) So... It's High School AU and, yeah... I'm actually basing the story according to my high school life, 'cuz, yeah. I'm also in my Freshman year and it sucks. Well, kinda... all with the offenses and violations...

Once, there was this surprise inspection of bags and body-check after the 3rd Quarter Exams. My phone was inside my bag and my adviser saw it, so she took it. And I was like, "Shit! How can I text people now?". It was obviously my phone because of this Lady Gaga dogtag with my name on it hanging on the case. And my number was also hanging on the phone, then there was this Shikamaru keychain on it too, so I was like "Nooooo!", because it was so cute! Then alot of my classmates got their phones confiscated too. There was even an iPhone and iPod and pepper spray and... It's so sad. :'(

So, yeah... Possibly your typical high school fic. Yeah. Anyways, It's **ShikaTema**! That catch your attention? Nyahaha. :)) It's mainly about how Shikamaru and Temari hooked up and all those things. Yeah, that's it. Uhh... Just read it. Oh, and sorry. For this long Author's Note. And telling you about how my phone got lost. Sorry again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Shikamaru and Temari would have hooked up and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I also don't own Krispy Kreme, Starbucks, Crescendo, Boulevard of Broken Dreams, and Meet Me Halfway. They all belong to their respective creators/owners. You'll understand why there're those shops and songs and books and all.

Rating: T, because of cussing and swearing. It may change if I suddenly have the urge to write lemons and put it in the story, which is a _very_ high possibility.

Pairings: ShikaTema for sure! Others, I'm still not sure.

Summary: Temari came from one of Suna's prestigious middle schools. The next school year, which is Freshman Year, she ended up going to a high school in Konoha; Konoha High, as her brothers go to their final year of middle school at Konoha Middle School. Follow the adventures of the gang as they go through typical high school obstacles. Love life, community service, festivals, exams, fairs, inspections and body-checks, Spring breaks, Christmas breaks, Summer vacation, life-changing events and anything a regular high school student goes through. Only, theirs is alot more exciting.

* * *

High School is like a Messed-up Version of a Fairy Tale

Chapter One: First Day

_Riiing!_ went the alarm clock as it startled Temari awake.

"Damn." Temari said as she pressed the snooze button and sat up.

She looked at the time. It read 6:00 a.m.

_School doesn't start 'till seven. Guess I'll get ready then._ She thought to herself.

She stood up and fixed her bed, then walked to her bathroom to brush her teeth, take a shower, and fix her hair up.

After that, she dressed up in Konoha High's uniform, which consisted of a white button-up, long-sleeved blouse; sleeves rolled up, black necktie, long-sleeved black blazer with the school logo; sleeves rolled up with blouse, and a black mini-skirt. She matched the uniform with fishnet leggings that ended on the middle of her thighs, dark stockings meeting with the fishnet, and black ankle-length, high-heeled boots.

After dressing up, she walked to her brothers' rooms to wake them up.

She walked to Kankurou's room and opened the door quietly.

"Kankurou? Wake up. It's 6:15 already. You don't wanna miss school, right?" She said as she went into the room, only to see her brother still asleep and ignoring her.

A vein throbbed in Temari's forehead.

_Kankurou is so annoying! I wonder how I can still put up with him through all the trouble he's caused me. _Temari complained inwardly, frustrated by her brother's antics.

_Okay, Temari. Calm down. Don't put all the blood in your head._ She said in her mind, trying to soothe herself.

"Kankurou! Fucking wake up right now! If I don't see you downstairs in 10 minutes, you won't be getting any breakfast at all!" She shouted at him. So much for calming down.

Kankurou's ears perked up.

"Uhh... Fine, I'm up, I'm up." He grunted, sitting up in his bed, still hazy from sleep.

"Hurry up! School starts at seven." Temari commanded, as if she owned the whole goddamn world, and made her way out the room.

She walked to Gaara's room and slowly opened the door.

As she walked in, all she saw was a neat bed and organized stuff; textbooks, clothes, gadgets, everything was organized.

Further in the room, she could hear the running water from Gaara's bathroom while he took a shower.

_This is why I like him more than Kankurou. Disciplined, polite, organized, all the things you'd like in a guy. Unlike Kankurou. Rude, messed up, and definitely not disciplined. I wouldn't be shocked if he got kicked out of school even before the year ended. He's the total opposite of 'the perfect man', well, Gaara._ Temari thought to herself.

"Gaara! Get ready by 6:30. I'll be downstairs preparing breakfast." She said aloud so her brother could hear her over the noise the water was making.

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." He responded to her, turning the water off.

She made her way to the door and headed out of the room and marched down to the kitchen.

She made breakfast for herself and her brothers.

Their breakfast consisted of toast, bacon, and eggs matched with mugs of hot chocolate for each of them, courtesy of Temari.

"Guys! Breakfast is ready! Come down already!" She called out to her brothers.

They're pretty loud, aren't they? It's because they were the only people in the house; no parents, no guardians, no maids, no anything, so they were free to do whatever they want.

She then saw Gaara emerging from the kitchen door to the kitchen itself. She could hear Kankurou's footsteps as he ran down the stairs.

_I wouldn't be shocked if I'll hear a thud sooner or later. I mean, who the hell's stupid to run down a staircase? Answer, KANKUROU._ She thought bitterly to herself.

_***Thud* **_She heard.

_A little too soon, I guess._ She said inwardly.

"Uh. Fucking bloody hell." Kankurou groaned loudly, which can be heard in the kitchen, as he stood up.

"Idiot." Temari murmured to herself.

"Good morning, Temari." Gaara greeted to his sister as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

She got startled out of her trance and greeted Gaara back. "Yeah. Good morning." She said and nodded her head once, approving of her younger brother's manners, and sat down to eat her own breakfast.

"Hey sis!" Kankurou bellowed from the door to the room, entering, still rubbing his head.

"Shut the fuck up, sit down and eat._ Quietly_." Temari ordered Kankurou, annoyed as hell. Who wouldn't be? So early in the morning, there're already people screaming at the top of their lungs just to greet you. Bitches.

Kankurou rolled his eyes at her and did what she said.

They finished eating and walked out of the front door to make their way to school.

First out was Gaara, then Kankurou. Temari was last out because she had to lock the door and make sure the whole house was secure. They had their own keys to the house, except for Kankurou because of his retarded attitude that he might lose the key, so it was only her and Gaara that has one. And Gaara and Kankurou go to the same school, so no biggie. There was a security system installed in their house, in case of robberies, and kidnapping, and those things. Security cameras around the house and this and that.

The two brothers walked to the gates surrounding the house and into the streets. They only walked to school because it was just a five-minute walk. No need to spend so much gas for just a two-minute drive. However, due to Kankurou's laziness to walk to school, he insisted Gaara that they drive, for it was faster to get to the school. But knowing Gaara to be the wise one, he just glared at Kankurou and said that they walk. Kankurou just listened, but not without the usual roll of eyes and scowl.

It was already 6:50 when Temari looked at her watch. 10 minutes before school starts.

She went to the garage to retrieve her Ferrari Enzo and drive her way to school. It takes 15 minutes to go to school by foot, she would be late, so driving there would be preferable.

She rode on her Ferrari Enzo and pressed a button on her house key to automatically open the gates.

She'd be in school by 5 minutes, so she drove to school...

* * *

Earlier... 6:00 a.m...

"Shikamaru! Wake up! 6:00 a.m., first day of high school! Get ready right now!" Yoshino shouted at her son from downstairs.

Shikamaru heard the boisterous woman he had for a mother and sat up in his bed. "Fine. Better to wake up now than wait for the hag to march up in here sooner or later." Shikamaru grumbled under his breath.

He stood up, not caring to fix his bed; he always says the maids would take care of it, but in truth, he was just too lazy to fix it himself, and walked to the bathroom and did his daily morning routines. Brush his teeth, take a shower, fix his hair up, and dress up.

He was dressed up in the Konoha High uniform. White long-sleeved, button-up shirt; sleeves rolled up, black necktie, long-sleeved black blazer with logo; sleeves rolled up with shirt, black pants matched with black shoes.

After dressing up, he went downstairs to eat his breakfast.

In the living room, on the couch, was his dad, watching the morning news on the LCD flatscreen T.V., drinking his coffee, book on lap.

"Hey dad." Shikamaru slurred as he passed the living room, making his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning, son." Shikaku replied lazily to his son. Like father, like son. Lazy bastards.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru said. He could already smell the aroma of his mother's cooking. _Mm... Lasagna. Good thing mom knows how to cook, or else me and dad will be damned._ He thought inwardly.

He came to the kitchen and sat down on the nearest chair.

"Hey mom..." He greeted his mother as one of the maids served his food.

"Oh! It's about time you came down here, you lazy bum. The food's been waiting since forever. Now, eat! You know breakfast is -" She was cut off.

" –the most important meal of the day. I know mom, whatever." Shikamaru continued for her and started eating his breakfast.

_I'll let it go for now. Since it's still morning. _Yoshino thought to herself, narrowing her eyes.

After Shikamaru had already eaten his breakfast, he said goodbye to his parents and went to the garage to retrieve his Bugatti Veyron.

He looked at his watch. It was already 6:50. 10 minutes 'till school starts.

While waiting for the gates to be opened by their security guard, he started playing some songs on his Veyron's player. The song that first played was Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. His favorite song.

"I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone..." He sang along.

When the gates were already open, he drove off to school.

It only takes 3 minutes to drive to school, and he was also too lazy to walk.

On the way...

* * *

"Goddammit! Why the _fuck_ did you break down on this ungodly time when I'm going to school?" Temari shouted like the whole world was mad at her.

Her Ferrari Enzo broke down halfway to school and she's been there for 3 minutes cussing.

The engine over-heated and the car ran out of gas.

Temari was so pissed that she didn't even notice the Bugatti Veyron behind her Ferrari Enzo not until the driver honked. She snapped out of her pissed reverie and returned to reality and realized she was blocking the whole driveway.

She looked at her rearview mirror and saw the Bugatti Veyron. Damn, this guy is probably loaded to be able to buy the most expensive car in the world.

The driver, which was a guy, looked kinda impatient. The scrunched up eyebrows and scowling face and the rolling eyes and tapping fingers on wheel? Yeah. Sounds, or rather, looks impatient.

He got out of his car and walked to hers. He tapped at her window, so she rolled it down.

"Hey. You're kind of in the middle of the road. I'm on my way to school and I'm running late. Mind moving to the side?" He asked rudely.

"Well, _sorry_. My car broke down 'cuz it ran out of gas and the engine over-heated. I don't have spare gas and I don't know how to fix the engine. I'm also on my way to school, and running late. I have 5 minutes left. Mind helping me? Or would you just care to hitch me a ride?" She replied just as rudely.

_The nerve of this guy! Ordering me around like he owns the whole fucked up world! He wants to taste my shit? I'll give him goddamn shit. Sexist bastard. Men. Stupid, ignorant and arrogant bastards. Chivalrous morons. The lot of them! Fucked up pieces of shit. _She thought bitterly.

Hatred for Men Level: Increased. From 40% became 60%. In this level, she might end up not marrying any guy at all.

"Fine. I'll help you." He said, eyebrows still scrunched up to the middle of his forehead.

Temari's face lit up. She gave a him wide grin.

His face softened at the sight of her smiling face. She was actually beautiful when she's smiling.

"Really? Oh my god! Finally! Someone is willing to help me! Thank you so, so, so much!" She said to him, still grinning widely.

"Yes, really. Now stop being troublesome." He said to her.

"Okay. Uhm... You have any gas? I don't have any spare." She asked as she got out of her seat to stand next to him.

"Uh, yeah. I'll go get it." He said and went to the back of his Bugatti Veyron to get the gas and tools.

"Okay." She said.

"Always have spare gas and tires and tools in case of emergencies like these." He said matter-of-factly.

Temari nodded her head. "I'll buy some later." She said.

She tried to take the gas from him, but he told her he can handle it. She pouted at him and waited patiently for him to finish fixing her car.

His Bugatti Veyron's speakers were playing some songs, and then the speakers suddenly played Meet Me Halfway by The Black Eyed Peas. Perfect.

It took him 20 minutes to fix the Ferrari Enzo.

"There. You're good to go." He said to her.

"Thank you so much... Uh..." She trailed off, not knowing who the heck he is.

"Shikamaru Nara. Heir of Nara Company. I studied at Konoha Middle School last year. Now I go to Konoha High and I'm on my Freshman Year. I was on my way to school earlier, but I suddenly bump into you to find out your car broke down, so I fixed it and now I'm late. Troublesome. And you are...?" He explained.

"Hehe. No wonder you have a very expensive car. Oh, and I'm Temari no Sabaku. Daughter of the deceased owner and president of the famous Sabaku Enterprises. I came from Suna Middle School last year, I transferred here to Konoha because the bastard wanted me and my brothers to, so now I also go to Konoha High and is also on my Freshman Year. I was supposed to be going to school earlier but my car broke down in the middle of the road and now I ended up late. Nice way to start the school year, huh?" She said to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru chuckled deeply. "Yeah. Pretty much." He said then flashed a smile at her.

_What a charming smile._ She thought to herself. Her face instantly reddened.

"So... Yeah. See you at school. Thanks again." She said hurriedly and turned away, trying to hide her blushing face from him, and got in her car. Shikamaru shrugged and retreated to his Bugatti Veyron.

"Okay. What was that? Did I just blush?" She asked herself.

"Uh! That was so pathetic. I, Temari no Sabaku, do not blush. It's out of character. Good thing the two little delinquents weren't here, or else I'll never hear the end of this." She said. By two little delinquents, she meant her brothers, specifically Kankurou. He'd be going like _'Oh my god! Temari actually blushes?',_and _'Temari's a girl? Amazing!~' _or something like that. And Gaara will just be all quiet thinking to himself. _'How shocking'_ and all that crap.

And with all that talking to herself, she drove to school and arrived 30 minutes late. Same goes for Shikamaru, except he wasn't talking to his self.

* * *

Temari parked her Ferrari Enzo at the school parking lot.

She reluctantly hurried to the main doors of the school and walked to the Office of the Principal to secure a late slip and get her schedule.

"Good morning. I would like to get a late slip and my schedule." She asked politely.

"Name?" Shizune, the secretary of the principal asked.

"Temari no Sabaku." Temari replied.

Shizune handed her two forms. One was her late slip, which was needed to be filled up, the other was her schedule.

As Temari filled her late slip of the needed information, someone entered the office.

_Probably another late student._ She said inwardly as she gave her slip to Shizune for it to be signed.

Shizune signed the slip and gave it back to her. Temari took it and scanned through her schedule.

Her schedule read:

_**Hour - Monday - Tuesday - Wednesday - Thursday - Friday**_

_1 _Assembly_ Algebra History English _Homeroom

_2 _Homeroom_ English Health Gym Algebra_

_3_ _Algebra_ Break Break Break Break

_4 _Break_ History English Science Literature_

_5 Science Science Algebra History English_

_6 English _Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch

_7 _Lunch _Literature Science Algebra Computer_

_8 History Music Gym Literature Swimming_

_9 __Computer__ Gym _Club Hour_ Computer Science_

_10 _Club Hour

_Dismissal is at 5:00 p.m. only on Mondays and 4:00 p.m. for the rest of the days._

"So first period is Assembly. Then Homeroom. Alright." She mumbled to herself.

"Name?" Shizune asked the person that entered the office.

"Nara." The person said.

Temari turned to the direction from where the voice came from and saw Shikamaru Nara, the guy who fixed her car, and the one with the charming smile. Temari blushed.

Shikamaru noticed Temari looking at him, blushing, so he made small talk.

"Hey...Temari." Shikamaru said, waving his hand infront of her face.

Temari jerked back to reality when she heard Shikamaru's voice.

"Oh. Hey. Sorry." She replied to him.

She fell silent after she said that. _At least he remembers my name._ She thought inwardly.

Shikamaru took his papers from Shizune and headed to the door.

They were in front of the door and were headed out.

"So, shall we?" He asked Temari.

"Oh! Yeah!" Temari said.

"What room are you going to anyway?" Temari asked him. Shikamaru handed her his schedule and it read:

_**Hour - Monday - Tuesday - Wednesday - Thursday - Friday**_

_1 _Assembly_ Algebra History English _Homeroom

_2 _Homeroom_ English Health Gym Algebra_

_3_ _Algebra_ Break Break Break Break

_4 _Break_ History English Science Literature_

_5 Science Science Algebra History English_

_6 English _Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch

_7 _Lunch _Literature Science Algebra Computer_

_8 History Music Gym Literature Swimming_

_9 __Computer__ Gym _Club Hour_ Computer Science_

_10 _Club Hour

_Dismissal is at 5:00 p.m. only on Mondays and 4:00 p.m. for the rest of the days._

"We have the same exact schedule. So we're going to the same rooms. Lead the way." Temari said to Shikamaru.

"Yeah. Whatever. Let's get going." He slurred as he slowly walked out the office, Temari following him.

"Oh! Wait you two!" Shizune called out to Shikamaru and Temari.

They turned around and looked at her.

"Since it's first day of school, there isn't going to be an assembly. So it's homeroom right now. Okay? And dismissal is 4:00 since there is no club meetings yet." Shizune said to them and they nodded and headed to class.

* * *

When they walked in, the whole class fell silent and looked at them. After a few seconds of staring, they resumed what they were doing.

Who they presumed was their homeroom teacher and adviser, well, he didn't really care when they came in. Just reading a book and laughing. He had glasses over his eyes. His silver hair was covering one of his eyes and had a mask over his mouth and nose. He was wearing a long-sleeved, button-up, white shirt, red necktie with black pants and shoes. The typical teacher look minus the mask and covering the eye thing.

The book he was reading has an orange cover and katakanas scribbled infront that read 'Icha Icha Make-out Paradise' with a picture of a guy chasing a girl.

The porn book written by the infamous Jiraiya; the pure pervert. And guess what? He's a goddamn teacher in the school. All hail Tsunade for hiring a pervert and pedophile.

They walked to the teacher's desk where Kakashi was seated, and put their late slips on top of the table. Kakashi looked up when they placed the slips and gave them an expectant look.

"Well? What are your names?" Kakashi said. He could have just looked at the slips instead of talking to them.

They looked at each other and waited for the other to say something.

After waiting for a whole minute, well, not really, just a few seconds, Temari spoke up first. "Temari no Sabaku." She said to Kakashi.

Shikamaru was just staring into space, not focusing on what they were doing, so Temari nudged him.

Shikamaru jumped slightly. "Nara." He said lazily.

Kakashi nodded. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I will be your Homeroom teacher for the rest of the year and your adviser and your Literature teacher. Please call me Sir Kakashi. Now be seated at those vacant seats at the back of the room." He said over the noise.

They walked to the back and sat down. Shikamaru at the seat near the window and Temari at his right.

"He doesn't really care what's happening, huh? Not even caring to introduce us to the class." Temari said, refering to Kakashi as he just sat there reading his porn.

"Hn." Shikamaru replied, not really caring what she says, now resting his head at his desk.

She huffed. "You're really boring, you know? At least talk to me." Temari complained to him.

"Hn." He said, already half-asleep.

"Uh! Asshole!" Temari mumbled angrily to herself, then turned to the person beside her; a girl with brown hair tied up into buns in each side of her head. Also looking as bored as hell.

She tapped the girl's shoulder. The girl turned to look at her.

The girl was beautiful. Big brown eyes staring right into you, pink lips pressed into a thin line, but she's pretty much not the barbie girl type.

"Uh, hey. I'm Temari no Sabaku. I just wanted to talk to someone worth talking to, if it's alright with you, because this guy," She jerked her thumb in the direction of where Shikamaru was sitting, or rather, sleeping. "is boring as hell. He keeps on 'Hn'-ing at me." Temari told the girl, rolling her eyes.

The girl laughed lightly. "Hey. I'm Tenten. And, yeah, it's fine that we talk. It's not like there's really something to do, right?" The girl responded to Temari.

"Oh. And Shikamaru over there," She gestured at him. "is the laziest person you could ever meet, next to his dad. Of course he's boring as shit. It's normal. But do you know he's the smartest person in here?" Tenten said, rather proudly.

"Really? He doesn't look like it." Temari said doubtfully, looking at the lazy ass, Tenten so called a _genius_, resting his head at his desk.

"Really. There's like, three of them here that keeps on 'Hn'-ing at our gang when they don't wanna reply to our questions or is just bored as hell. And their born geniuses!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Well, who are the other two?" Temari asked, curioused.

"Neji," She pointed at a guy with long hair tied in a _very_ low ponytail, lavender eyes, and a straight face; looks girly, talking to a guy with bowl cut hair and big round eyes, also seated at the back of the room.

"How youthful!" The guy with the bowl cut shouted,standing up, when the Neji guy said something.

"Shut the fuck up mini-Gai!" Kakashi scolded the guy, and resumed reading his porn.

"Don't mind them, they're retarded." Tenten said to Temari.

"Anyway, the other one is Sasuke." She pointed at a guy with onyx eyes, dark hair that stood up that oddly resembles a duck butt and his chin resting at the top of his hands with elbows propped up in his desk, staring into space, ignoring the blabbering blonde next to him. The typical emo-hearthrob-retard.

"But, Sakura! I'm here! What do you even see in Sasuke? He doesn't even acknowledge you as a human being! Just a spectacle in his life!" The blonde guy shouted.

"Oh! So now you're using BIG words that is so out of your vocabulary just to impress me, and insult Sasuke? Well, guess what? I never acknowledged _you._" The Sakura girl said harshly.

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" Kakashi shouted at the two.

"Poor guy." Tenten said.

"Heh, the Sasuke guy looks gay and a retarded emo. I'm on the blonde's side, what does that girl see in the Sasuke person?" Temari said to Tenten.

Tenten laughed at this. "I know, right! But I remind you, do not say that to any girl in the campus. They _will_ sabotage you. He has a LOT of fangirls, you know? The three of them does. Along with Kiba," She pointed at a guy with red upside down triangular tattoos on his face, spiky brown hair and some sharp pointed teeth that kind of resembles fangs, talking to a guy in dark shades. Looks pretty much like the wild type of guy. Those that get laid at an early age and those using drugs and all those illegal stuff. I mean, who the hell puts tattoos on their face? But, whatever. No use judging people right now, better to know the person first than judge 'em, right?

"You are so boring! You keep on talking about bugs! Can't we talk about something else? Like sex and drugs?" Kiba said aloud, allowing the class to hear what he was saying.

The whole class looked at him and laughed, murmuring to each other incoherent things.

Kakashi didn't react this time, 'cuz he himself has no right to speak 'cuz he's reading porn.

"Loud idiot." Tenten grumbled under her breath. Temari laughed gleefully.

"Who's the other one with fangirls?" Temari then asked.

"Actually, two, the other Sai," She pointed at a pale guy with black eyes, and slick black hair. Now talking to the blonde that shouted his undying love for the Sakura girl earlier.

"How annoying. What does she even see in Sasuke?" Naruto whispered-asked Sai.

"I don't know. Does Sasuke even have a dick?" The Sai guy asked loudly, earning a glare from Sasuke and laughing spree from Naruto.

Kakashi still didn't react. Still has no right.

"Okay. Officially retarded for my taste." Temari said to Tenten, laughing lightly.

"Yeah, _super_. Anyway, the last one is none other than Naruto himself." Tenten replied to Temari.

"Really? How _shocking._" Temari joked.

"Yeah. It's true. He has fangirls too. He's just too dense." Tenten said.

"Hehe... Yeah. So, anys, are they like, 'The Hottie Six'?" Temari jokingly asked.

Tenten laughed. "Rephrase please! It _was_ 'The Hottie Six of Konoha Middle School', now it's just for the whole Freshman batch, now that we're all in high school." Tenten explained.

"So, who are the 'Hotties of Konoha High'?" Temari asked.

"It's a group called 'Akatsuki'. They're all seniors. One girl, the rest, guys. They're ten people. But only five people are considered hot. Yeah. That's much it. You'll get to know them sooner or later." Tenten said.

"Oh. So. When's next period?" Temari asked, seemingly not interested in the group.

"10:00. It's already two to ten. Let's gather our stuff. Well, just me. You didn't really take anything out of your bag." Tenten grinned.

_Riiing!_ Went the bell. Signaling the end of first period.

"Hn. Yeah. Well, that's the bell. I'm in Room 313 next period. Math. You?" Temari asked.

"Science. At Room 205. Well, see you later at Lunch? Since break time's just at the classroom." Tenten replied.

"Sure. At the cafeteria. I wanna meet your other friends." Temari said.

"Oh. Of course. I'll introduce you later, k? Bye." Tenten said.

"Yeah. Bye." Temari replied.

"Hey lazy ass! Let's get going to Room 313. We're gonna be late." Temari called out to Shikamaru. Startling him to wake up.

"Hn. Yeah. It's just the first day of classes, and you already have a nickname for me. How troublesome." He slurred, standing up to pick up his bag from the floor. He slung the bag on one shoulder and headed toward the door. Temari on his tail.

They headed for Room 313 and had Math Class with Ms. Kurenai Yuuhi along with Neji and Naruto.

* * *

When they got there, the teacher was already seated at her table.

"Good morning class. I'm Kurenai and I will be your Algebra teacher for the rest of the year. Please call me Ms. Kurenai or Ms. Yuuhi." Kurenai said to the whole class.

"Now, let's start off with getting to know each other. First up, the one at the back of the room." She said.

"Hey! I'm Temari! I came from Suna Middle School last year along with my two brothers. They go to Konoha Middle School. Yeah. I now go here 'cuz my bastard father said so. But anyway, I just realized it was alot more fun here than at Suna. Because I got to know people already, and it's just first day. So, yeah. Call me Temari. Not Sabaku or anything. Okay?" Temari grinned.

"Well then, Temari. It's good to meet you. I didn't know you were a foreigner. Please sit. Next." Kurenai said to Temari. Temari nodded her head once.

"Shikamaru. Just that. Nothing else. I was in Konoha Middle School last year. I'm lazy and unmotivated. But all the classes are easy, so I just sleep, except for Gym. I don't wanna be tortured by the Gym teacher. Especially if it's some 'youthful' guy like Lee. So, yeah." Shikamaru explained lazily. A few fangirls squealed.

"Okay, Shikamaru. We'll see if you'll really have it easy on my subject. Okay. Sit. Next." Kurenai said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, then rested his head on his desk.

"HI! I'm Naruto! I like ramen and other food that tastes good. I'm bad at all subjects except for Gym. I usually talk or sleep in class. If you have any problems, you can come to me!" Naruto exclaimed. Fangirls looked at him dreamily.

"Naruto. Okay. Do not try to sleep in my class if you don't want to fail, alright? Alright. Next." Kurenai said.

"I'm Neji. Just Neji. I don't want nicknames and yeah. I'm good at all subjects, but I'm not willing to help you with anything." Neji said. Shortly explaining his self. Fangirls swooned.

"Alright. I like you. Don't go prancing around like the others. Next." Kurenai said, narrowing her eyes, refering to the fangirls.

Math class continued on smoothly. Beginning with their first lesson on Algebra and all.

_Riiing! _The bell signaled the end of second period.

Breaktime was just typical eating snacks, talking or taking naps.

After break, the four of them headed to Room 205, since they still had the same class with each other, and sat by lab partner on one table each. The seat plan was posted on the board.

* * *

On one table, Temari and Shikamaru sat together. The other two went to go find their lab partners. Naruto with a girl similar to Neji; pale skin, dark hair, lavender eyes, and good-looking. Neji with a girl that looks like a barbie. Perfect pink lips, big blue eyes and soft silky hair in a high pony tail.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Who's that girl that looks just like a doll?" Temari asked Shikamaru curiously.

"Ino. She's my childhood friend. You'll get to know her better later at lunch." Shikamaru stated.

"Okay. I just asked 'cuz she looks nice." Temari said to him.

"Yeah. She's nice. She just gets into alot of arguments with Sakura. She's a die-hard Sasuke fangirl." Shikamaru said.

"Oh. Well, who's the other girl? The one with Naruto." Temari asked.

"She's Hinata. Neji's Cousin. That's why she resembles him. You'll know her too. Later at Lunch." Shikamaru explained.

"Hey, Shikamaru, uh... And...?" A fat guy said as he munched on chips.

"Oh, hey Chouji. This is Temari. She's new here in Konoha. Foreigner from Suna." Shikamaru said to the Chouji guy.

"Hi." Temari grinned as she waved her hand. Chouji nodded his head.

"How youthful! Chouji is my lab partner!" The guy with the bowl cut yelled.

"So, he's my partner. He'll be a pain in the ass." Chouji mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck, still eating his chips.

Then the teacher came in. The students scrambled to their seats.

"Good morning class. I'm Asuma Sarutobi. I'll be your Science teacher for the whole year. Call me Sir Asuma." Asuma said to the whole class.

"Okay. Since today is the first day of your high school life, it's just free time." Asuma announced.

"I like him already." Shikamaru stated as he rested his head in his arms.

"You're so lazy. And boring. Yeah. Guess I'll just mingle with the other delinquents we have for classmates." Temari said to Shikamaru.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Shikamaru mumbled.

And that's what Temari did.

Mingle.

With delinquents.

For classmates.

Troublesome.

Science class flowed smoothly. And Shikamaru, Temari, and Naruto headed to Room 315 for English.

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari came in, talking to each other.

"Don't tell me you're going to sleep in this class too?" Temari said to Shikamaru.

"Of course I'll be sleeping. What do you expect? Socialize with morons?" Shikamaru asked her. As if it was the stupidest question to be asked.

"Uh! Whatever." Temari huffed at him.

_He is _so_ annoying! All he does is sleep! Can't he do something else? Like _talk_?_ Temari complained inwardly as she put her things down on the floor, or rather, threw.

The teacher walked in.

"Okay! Good morning freshmen! I'm Anko Mitarashi. I'll be your English teacher for, you know, the year. And, yeah. It'll be fun. You can eat at class, and do whatever you like right now, since it's first day!" Anko said.

She recieved handfuls of relieved sighs from the students.

The students did whatever they wanted to do and continued on with their lives.

English class ended and the bell rang. Signaling the start of Lunch break.

* * *

The five went to the Cafeteria to meet with the others.

Shikamaru led Temari to a table where his other friends were.

"Hey Shikamaru! Who's she? You're girlfriend?" Kiba teased Shikamaru.

"No, Kiba. Just a friend. She's new here in Konoha. She's a foreigner." Shikamaru stated.

"Ohhh. You hitting on that? Nice, man!" Kiba raised his palm for a high-five with Shikamaru but Shikamaru ignored him and sat down.

"Annoying dog." Temari grumbled under her breath as she sat next to Shikamaru.

"Yeah. You'll get used to it. He's always like that." Shikamaru whispered to her.

Then Tenten suddenly grabbed Temari's wrist, making their way to the other girls.

"So. Girls. This is Temari. She's new in Konoha and a foreigner. Isn't she cool?" Tenten exclaimed.

"She's so pretty!" Sakura said happily.

"I know, right! She is _so_ going to be great shopping buddies with us!" Ino exclaimed.

Temari was flattered with the compliments she recieved.

Hinata was just looking at Temari.

Temari noticed this and looked at her too. It was like a staring contest. But Hinata reluctantly looked away. Shy.

"U-uhm. H-hi. I-i'm H-hinat-ta. I-i s-studied at K-konoha M-mid-dle School l-last y-year. N-nice to m-meet y-you-u." Hinata stuttered, still not looking at Temari.

"Why does she keep stuttering? It's hard to understand what she's saying." Temari asked Tenten.

"She's always like that. Ever since we were kids. She only speaks clearly when it's only us girls." Tenten answered.

"Hey Hinata. Can you like, not stutter? Temari's having a hard time comprehending your incoherent words." Ino said to Hinata.

"Ino. No need to be so harsh on dear little Hinata." Sakura said to Ino.

"I-it's alright. Sakura, Ino. I-i'll try m-my best." Hinata said a little clearly.

"There! Now we can understand you a little." Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah. I didn't get what you were saying earlier. Can you repeat?" Temari said to Hinata.

"I-i'm Hinata. I s-studied at K-konoha Middle S-school l-last year. I'm N-neji's cousin. N-nice t-to meet you." Hinata repeated what she said earlier.

"Oh. I pretty much guessed that. You guys all know each other. Kinda obvious. And Shikamaru said that you were Neji's cousin earlier. At Science." Temari said to them.

"Yeah." Tenten said.

"So. Yeah. I'm having a party this Saturday to celebrate us for being Freshmen! Temari, you come along." Ino exclaimed.

"But, who's gonna take care of my brothers?" Temari asked.

"Don't you have any parents or guardians?" Sakura asked Temari.

"My parents are dead. Our guardian is at Suna. Taking care of my dad's business and sending money every week." Temari said. Face void of emotion.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Temari." Sakura apologized.

"You can just bring your brothers along if they don't have anyone to watch them. My house is pretty big, and they could just do whatever they want. My parents won't be home 'till Monday next week. We have the house all to ourselves. It's a sleepover. Okay? I'll just go tell the boys." Ino said to them skipping her way to the boys' side of the table.

"Guys! Party at my house this Saturday, okay? I won't be taking no for an answer. It's a sleepover. Oh. And I remind you, there is a PS3, so there's Black Ops, PSPs, XBoxes, Wii, and all the games you wanna play. Tons of food made by the maids. And all the party stuff required. It's just us and the girls." Ino said to the guys.

"If there'll be World of Warcraft, I sure as hell will be going!" Naruto exclaimed.

"How youthful! I will go too!" Lee shouted over the table.

"Woohoo! Is there gonna be shots? And beer?" Kiba howled.

"Of course. It's a party after all." Shino said to Kiba.

"There'll be tons of food? I love you, Ino!" Chouji yelled at Ino.

"I would be grateful to go to your party, Ino." Sai said to Ino.

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru didn't say anything. Just shrugged and resumed what they were doing.

"So, you guys going?" Ino asked the boys.

She recieved nods and 'hell yeah's from the guys, and walked backed to the girls.

"So it's us and the guys. This is going to be great!" Ino exclaimed as she walked over to the girls.

When they discussed the stuff for the party, they continued on with Lunch.

They ate their food and talked about various things.

_Riiing!_ Went the bell.

"Well. That's the bell. What're your classes? I have English with Neji and Lee." Tenten asked the gang as they went to their lockers to retrieve the needed things for their next classes.

"Chouji and I have Algebra next." Kiba said.

"I have Computer with Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata next period." Sakura said.

"Me, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino and Sai have History next." Temari said to them.

Tenten nodded. "So, see you guys at dismissal?" She asked them.

She recieved nods and 'okay's and 'yeah's from them.

"So...Yeah. Bye guys. See ya later." Temari said to them and walked down the hallway, towards Room 207, along with Shikamaru, Ino, Shino and Sai for History Class.

"Bye." Tenten responded to Temari as she too went to Room 315 for English with Neji and Lee.

"Kbye." Sakura said to them. Walking with Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata to the Computer Lab.

"Hell yeah! Catch ya later." Kiba bellowed at them. Going to Room 313 for Algebra class with Chouji.

The gang went on their way to go to their separate classes.

* * *

When Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Shino, and Sai arrived at Room 207 for History Class, the teacher was already there waiting for other students.

"Pretty early, huh?" Temari mumbled to herself, but Shikamaru couldn't help to over-hear.

"Yeah. I know. I'm guessing this class will be pretty much like Algebra. You know, introducing ourselves and stuff..." Shikamaru said to Temari.

Temari jumped slightly, not realizing she was over-heard by Shikamaru.

"O-oh. Yeah." She replied to him.

"So, come on. Let's go to our seats." He said, making his way to the back of the room.

Temari followed him to the seats and she sat down at a seat near the window.

"Hey. That's my seat." Shikamaru complained to her.

"Whatever. I was here first. Just sit there." Temari said, gesturing the seat beside her.

"K. Fine. Whatever. Just so you wouldn't be troublesome." Shikamaru said as he plopped down the chair and rested his head on his desk.

"Heh. That's right. Keep on doing that. That'll make me happy." She smirked.

"Shut up." He said.

"You're such a crybaby. You don't stand up for yourself. But, whatever. Do whatever you want. I wouldn't care." Temari said, still smirking.

"So now you have another nickname for me? Whatever. I'll just settle for troublesome woman as your nickname. Too bothersome to think up of another nickname. Geez." Shikamaru said, bored as hell.

"This is actually the first time we talked. I mean, not small talk, just, an actual conversation. Right?" Temari asked.

"Hn. Yeah. Good thing the teacher hasn't started blabbering infront." Shikamaru said, changing the subject.

"Yeah." Temari said. Just as Temari said that, the teacher started talking.

"Okay, class. I'm Yamato. I'll be your History teacher for the year. Call me Sir Yamato. Okay?" Yamato said to the class.

"Okay!" The class responded.

"Alright! Let's start off with introducing ourselves to the whole class. First up, the person at the back." Yamato said.

Temari stood up and waved to the class.

"Hey!~ I'm Temari no Sabaku. I studied at Suna Middle School last year and I'm new here at Konoha. I hope we'd all get along. Please call me Temari. Not Sabaku. Okay?" She asked sweetly. Showing her most genuine smile.

"Hm. Temari. That's a nice name. I too hope that we get along. You're a nice and beautiful girl. So, welcome to Konoha, as you have just said that you're a foreigner." Yamato said with a smile.

Shikamaru stood up and said something about himself.

"Shikamaru Nara. Top student of the whole batch, maybe school. Good at all subjects, except Gym. A hassle. Just Shikamaru, please?" He said as he flashed a small smile. Fangirls squealed at this.

"Hehe. Well, Shikamaru. You're pretty confident about being a top student, huh? Well, let's just see if you can pass my subject. Anyway, it's just easy, you know. So, yeah." Yamato said to Shikamaru with a smirk.

"Psh! Whatever. Like I'll fail." Shikamaru murmured under his breath.

Ino stood up and greeted the class and introduced herself.

"Hey people! I'm Ino Yamanaka. As you can see, Shikamaru here is my friend, along with Temari and some other people. I love to go shopping when there's nothing to do or just go online on facebook or text friends. I'm really popular in the batch. Like, yeah. Nice meeting ya guys!" Ino exclaimed.

"Oh. So we have one of the popular girls. It's nice meeting you too, Ino." Yamato said.

Sai stood up and did the same.

"Hi! I'm Sai. I'm good at drawing and painting. I'm also friends with those three, and Shino. I'm also one of the popular guys. Shikamaru too. Nice meeting you." Sai said, wearing a fake smile. Some fangirls pranced around.

"Well, Sai. I can see you're in the popular group too. So, if it's to help, don't go prancing around like some." Yamato said.

Sai nodded.

Shino stood up and introduced himself.

"I'm Shino. I like bugs. I'm good at Science and Math. I'm just one of the average students here, but I hang out with the popular ones. I'm pretty boring as they say." Shino explained shortly.

"Oh. So you're Shino. Well, nice meeting you too." Yamato said.

After introducing themselves, History class continued on. With games and all those stupid stuff.

_Riiing! _Went the bell, end of History class and start of Computer class.

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari headed for the Computer Lab. When they got there, Tenten, Kiba, and Neji were already there.

The seatplan was posted on a white screen; courtesy of an over-head projector that was connected to a computer.

"Okay. Good afternoon class. I'm Ebisu. Call me Sir Ebisu. Since it is just first day of classes, we will only have free time. You can do whatever you want. Go online on Facebook, Twitter, or Myspace. Post deviations on Deviantart. Play songs from your drive. Write fanfiction. Read Manga. Watch Anime. Whatever you like. Just keep quiet and sit only according to your seatplan." Ebisu said to the class.

"Ah!~ Hey, Shikamaru. What's your facebook?" Temari asked Shikamaru.

"Uhh... mendokuse_0922. Yahoo." Shikamaru said to Temari.

"Oh. Alright." She said.

"What about you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Mine? Uhm, temari-chan_0823. Yahoo too." Temari said.

"Alright." He said.

Temari asked Tenten, Neji, and Kiba their e-mail addresses and added them at facebook.

Tenten's e-mail address is _0309.

Neji's was destiny-believer_0703.

Kiba's was _0707.

After she has added them, she watched anime.

"What're you watching?" Shikamaru asked as he read the latest manga of Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!.

"Hetalia. Axis Powers." Temari said as she put the other earphone on her ear, seemingly not wanted to be disturbed.

Shikamaru just shrugged and continued what he was reading.

Temari looked to her right, where Kiba was seated, and looked at what he was doing.

She was shocked at what she saw. _What the fuck? How did he get into a porn site? I thought it was restricted. Specially here in SCHOOL._ She thought as her eyes widened.

Kiba noticed her looking at his screen.

"What?" He asked.

Temari was speechless that she was now looking much like a fish. You know? Wide eyes, opening and closing of mouth. Fish.

"How the _fuck_ did you get into that site? Isn't it restricted?" She asked when she got out of her fish situation.

"Well, yeah. It's restricted. But that's why there's a site unlocker. Is that what they call it? But, whatever." Kiba said as if there was nothing wrong with going to a porn site while in school. He could get a major offense if he gets caught. But, whatever, all guys are perverts. At some point, yeah.

"Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you. You'll get a big case if you get caught." Temari said to him.

"Okay." Kiba said. Not caring if he gets caught by the teacher.

Computer class continued on smoothly. Kiba never got caught by Ebisu. Temari watched Hetalia for 30 minutes and read One Piece manga. Shikamaru read the manga of Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! and watched Kuroshitsuji after reading. Tenten played poker in facebook the whole time. Neji read Vampire Knight and watched Death Note the time remaining. So, summary, Shikamaru, Neji, and Temari were obsessed with anime. Kiba was obsessed with porn, and Tenten was obsessed with poker.

_Riiing!_ Went the bell as it signalled the end of classes.

* * *

The five walked to the school yard and sat on the grass and waited for the others to come.

As they waited, Shikamaru pulled out his Blackberry and texted some person.

Temari played with her iPad and listened to some songs on her iPhone.

Tenten listened to some songs on her iTouch.

Neji pulled out his Macbook and surfed the Net.

Kiba too pulled out his Vaio laptop and went to some porn site. Again.

So, if you look at them, they're just some rich people showing off their stuff. I mean, who the hell brings their gadgets to school? Answer, them. Probably the whole gang brought theirs too.

"Hey guys!~" Ino sang happily, phone in hand, as she made her way to them along with Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee.

"Well, aren't they rich." Sasuke said as he smirked, listening to some songs on his iPod.

"I know, right! I mean, why the hell'd they bring their gadgets to school?" Sakura said as she too, texted some person.

"Like you're one to talk." Tenten said to Sakura.

"Yeah." Temari said, aggreeing with Tenten.

"Well, at least I only brought a phone. Not a tab or laptop." Sakura retorted.

"Heh, yeah right." Tenten said. Rolling her eyes and continued listening to some songs.

Naruto, Hinata, Chouji, Sai, and Shino walked to them. Holding their own gadgets. Naruto, a PSP. Hinata, a phone. Chouji, an iPod. Sai, a tab. Shino, a DS.

When I said the gang probably brought their gadgets, I meant ALL of them.

The gang, well, specifically the girls, discussed about the party. And of other things, like new music, clothes, gadgets, and other various things.

When they were done talking, they each went to their cars.

Temari headed to her Ferrari Enzo.

Shikamaru headed for his Bugatti Veyron.

The gang went to their own cars.

Sasuke's car was a Koenigsegg CCX. Naruto's was a Pagani Zonda C12. Sai's was a Porsche Carrera GT. Neji's was a Rolls-Royce Phantom. Kiba's was a Mercedes SLR McLaren. Hinata's was a Lamborghini Murcielago. Ino's was a Maybach 62. Sakura's was an Aston Martin Vanquish. Tenten's was a Dodge Viper SRT 10 Coupe. Chouji's BMW M6 Convertible. Shino's was an Audi R8 V-8 Coupe. And Lee's was a Jaguar XKR Portfolio SC. Aren't they loaded? Answer, DAMN RICH.

As soon as they got to their seats, they turned the engine on, and drove off to their own destinations.

Where Shikamaru was headed home. Ino and Sakura were headed for the mall. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sai and Neji were headed for a night club to get their daily dose of booze even though it was just 5:30 in the afternoon. Temari was headed for a parlor to get a manicure. Chouji was headed for a restaurant. Lee was headed for the gym to train. Hinata was headed for the Konoha Library to study. Shino was headed toward a botanical garden. And Tenten was headed for a dojo to practice her martial arts. Don't they have various errands?

* * *

When Temari was finished at the parlor, she headed for a restaurant to eat dinner, Starbucks, to get some frappucino, some hardware, to get tools and tires, and Krispy Kreme to take home some doughnuts to her brothers.

After doing these things, she headed home.

She parked her Ferrari Enzo in the garage, and fumbled with her house keys, seemingly hard to do, because of a big bag of doughnuts and a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Damn, where did I put those keys?" She asked herself as she searched inside her shoulder bag and pockets.

"Oh well. I'll just ring the doorbell." She said to herself.

_Ding dong!_ went the the doorbell as she rang it.

She waited for a few seconds until the door opened, which was opened by Kankurou.

"Well, it's about time you came home, Tem. It's 9:00 p.m. already, you know." He said as he took the bags from her hands. Seemingly helping a person _for the first time._

"I know. But I needed to go to the parlor for my manicure. And I went to a restaurant to eat my dinner. And Starbucks for coffee. A hardware for car tools, I needed some tires, tools and gas, 'cuz my car broke down this morning. But it was fixed by a friend. Lastly, Krispy Kreme for those doughnuts that I so sincerely thought of bringing home for my baby brothers, or rather, _brother_." Temari said, emphasizing the last word.

"Kyaahh! Don't go calling me a baby!" Kankurou whined.

"Why not? You're acting like one right now." Temari teased.

"STFU!" Kankurou yelled at her.

She held her hands up, seemingly gesturing surrender. "Alright. Alright. I'll shut up. You might cry if I go on." She smirked.

Kankurou scoffed and stomped off toward his room carrying a box of doughnuts.

"Heh. We still have four more boxes anyway. He can have one." Temari said, still smirking, and made her way to her room.

When she got in, she immediately plopped down her king-sized bed.

"Ah! What a tiresome first day of school!" She exclaimed as she kicked her shoes off.

"Uh. Need to go to the bathroom. I need my shower." She said as she stood up and headed toward her bathroom.

She brushed her hair down, brushed her teeth, and took her shower.

When she was done, she wore a bathrobe and went to her walk-in closet. She took some underwear and a red silk nightgown. She slipped into those and plopped down her bed.

She turned the room's lights off and turned the night lamp on. She grabbed a random book on her night stand and continued where it was bookmarked.

The title read _Crescendo_. She stopped at page 200. She read the sentence she was at when she stopped reading the day before.

_'lanes doubled to two. I pushed the Neon to fifty, switching my eyes between the road and the rearview mirror.'_ She read silently with her eyes.

Around 10:30 p.m., she got drowsy and decided to fall asleep. She turned the lamp off and dozed into peacful slumber...

* * *

Earlier... 5:00 p.m...

Shikamaru came home by already 5:30 because of traffic.

He parked his Bugatti Veyron in the garage and went inside the house.

He walked into the living room and saw his dad there, watching T.V. and drinking coffee. Why is it that anytime Shikamaru sees his dad, he's drinking coffee and watching T.V.?

"Hey dad." Shikamaru greeted as he entered the house.

"Oh, you're here." His dad said, bored as usual.

"You're saying that I'm here as if it's a bad thing. Care to elaborate? Is mom going berserk again? Or you just meant to say it that way?" Shikamaru asked.

"The latter part. Doesn't mean anything. I'm just bored as hell." Shikaku replied to his son.

"Oh." Shikamaru said.

"Anyway, how was school?" His dad asked.

"Usual. Introduction. Free time. Lunch. Yeah, usual. I just kinda got late 'cuz i fixed a car of a classmate." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh? What happened to the car? Engine and gas? Nice way to start a school year. Alright. Now, scurry off to the kitchen and eat your dinner and get to bed." His dad ordered him.

"K." Shikamaru said as he walked off to the kitchen in a lackadaisical pace.

He went into the kitchen and saw his mother cooking dinner.

"Hey mom. How's your day?" Shikamaru asked politely, not daring to trigger his mom's temper.

"Oh! Shikamaru! You're here! I should be the one asking you that. But since you asked, I had a usual day. You know, usual stress at work and your dad." Yoshino said as she rolled her eyes. Rolling of eyes kinds of runs in the family, huh?

"Heh. Really. Well, my day was troublesome as usual. I kind of got late this morning, but it's alright." Shikamaru said.

"What? It's just first day, and you get late! What in the world happened that you got late?" His mom shouted. A little over reacting, no?

"Wait. Mom, calm down. It's not a big deal. I just ran into a classmate- slash- friend because her Ferrari Enzo broke down. You know, engine and gas? And I was there, so..." Shikamaru explained.

"HER? Is she pretty?" His mom exagerated; flabbergasted.

"Well, yeah. Of course. She's beautiful and damn hot, but troublesome. She's a little talkative and all. She's the daughter of the deceased owner and president of the Sabaku Enterprises. She's kind of a big shot. But troublesome, none the less." He said.

"Really? I hope to see her soon. I bet she's alot more than what you described her." She exclaimed.

"Hn, yeah. Anyway, what's for dinner?" He asked his mother.

"Your favorite. Baked mackerel in white wine." His mother said.

"Really? Thanks, mom." He said as he plopped down a chair to wait for his dinner.

"So, Shikamaru. Are you planning on getting a girlfriend this year? I really hope you do. That Sabaku girl you were talking about seems a good shot." Yoshino smirked.

"Uhh, not really. I'll just take whatever comes, after all, life is in fate's hands. And Temari is pretty much not my type. You know, troublesome. No thanks." Shikamaru said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, Shikamaru! If I get to know her, I'll be sure she's going to be the one for you." Yoshino said.

"Uhh... Yeah, whatever. Don't get your hopes up, I'm not her type, for your info." Shikamaru said, getting impatient with the goddamn conversation.

"Oh, fine. But someday, I know you two will be together. And if it does happen, don't come crying to me, mister!" Yoshino barked as she served Shikamaru's dinner.

"Whatever." He said as he picked on his dinner.

He finished eating and went upstairs to his bedroom.

"What a drag! Mom's so troublesome. I shouldn't have mentioned Temari to her. I should've known by now." Shikamaru said as he draiped an arm over his eyes, seemingly tired.

"Shit, I need my shower." He said suddenly sitting up from his posture a while ago.

He walked to his bathroom and did his evening routines; brush hair, brush teeth, and take a shower. After he finished at the bathroom, he wore a bathrobe and took some clothes from his walk-in closet. He took some boxer shorts and a thin white shirt. He dressed in those and walked lackadaisically to his bed and soon, he fell asleep.

Falling into the void. Pure, sweet slumber at last!

* * *

A/N: And that was CHAPTER ONE! Kind of long, isn't it? This has been typed up in my laptop since the third week of January. And I just finished it now! How Troublesome. Anyways...

I follow the school standards here in the Philippines, so the story's plot is kinda different from other high school fics. And no, I don't have a car. Those cars that I put were the top 20 most expensive cars in the world, so I meant to make them all rich. And I just put that in to make Shikamaru and Temari look rich and so they can have a moment with each other. They're so rich, they even have their own bathrooms and 48" inch LCD flat screen T.V.s inside their rooms.

Laptops(touchscreen), cellphones(touchscreen), iPods, iPads, iPhones, PSPs, XBox 360s, PS3s, DSLRs, digital cameras, and many other gadgets! And they have tons of clothes! Branded shirts, jeans, blouses, jackets, Chucks, Converse, Supra, Nike, Levi's, Chanel, Louis Vuitton, and alot more. I'm just making their lives sophisticated.

Shikamaru's rich, 'cuz, you know, heir to a clan and everything... Temari and her siblings are rich 'cuz their dad's rich, and when the bastard died, they had all the money they can spend plus credit cards... I envy them.

The only things I have is a laptop, a phone(which was touchscreen and was confiscated and now I'm miserable.) a digital camera, two flatscreen LCD T.V.s, desktop computer, and an mp3. As they say in my language, "Edi sila na..." means, "Then they're the lucky ones...", yeah... Fellow Filipinos, you can understand me right? :-? I think I got the translation wrong. Soo, yeah.

Andaya nila! (they're so unfair! .)

Kyaah! ANYWAY! PLEASE REVIEW! I will really appreciate your opinions, and plus, I will try to update faster even though I haven't started making Chapter two. It's hard to get inspiration, you know? But then again, I am just currently obsessed with the World War II Era. You know, Axis Powers, and Allied Forces. Revolutionary war, and all.

PLEASE REVIEW! GODDAMMIT!


End file.
